It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Anime World!
by Yami Chikara
Summary: Chikara and her insane otaku friends are transported into all different anime worlds...how are they going to get home? Insanity Fic! Rated for language. InuYasha, RuroKen, Sailor Moon, CLAMP, Naruto


Chikara: Hiya everyone! I was thinking the other day, and I came to the conclusion that the only Rurouni Kenshin fanfics that I _don't _hate are the wacky self-insertion ones. That, combined with the fact that I've been wanting to write an Inuyasha fic since I 1st got into it (and the fact that there are some anime characters that I'd really like my friends to meet) gave birth to this fic!

Tasuke: And I suppose I don't get to be in it…

Chikara: Of course not, Tas! You're my muse—you don't actually _participate _in anything! You can narrate.

Tas: Oh happy joy.

**Disclaimer:** And now we come to the saddest thing that I have ever wrote. _I do not own these animes- _you happy? SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!

Tas: That was a pathetic excuse for a clever disclaimer. And it's "written," not 'wrote.'

Chikara: Is too busy sobbing in despair to listen.

Tas: For the record, she also doesn't own Slinky, Tomato Pretz, or Starburst. All the actions of the Chikara and her friends are either retellings of something that has actually happened, or what _would _actually happen if they were in these situations…which, thank kami-sama, they're not…the words they use and the way they speak are also true-to-life…well, for the most part, that is…

**

* * *

**

**It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, _Anime_ World!**

**Chapter One: Five Freaky Friends**

Chikara was sitting in her best friend Tiffany's (Aka Tiffy, Tiffers, Tiff-Tiff, Peanut, Ti-FAN-y, Princess Fifi, etc.) basement, bouncing in her massage chair.

"WHEEE! IT TICKLES! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Her four friends were, of course, across the room trying to do the World History project that they had been assigned weeks ago. And with Chikara giggling like an over-caffeinated munchkin on a sugar high – well, let's just say that they weren't having much luck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—oro! Why'd it stop!"

Tiffany came up behind her friend, holding the plug.

"Oh."

The three remaining girls at the table waited for the trademark multi-lingual whining of their friend to begin. They were not disappointed.

"Tiffy no baka! Ce n'est pas juste! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

As Tiffy began to thwap her friend with one of her many manga to get her to shut the censored up, we take a look at our group's physical appearances.

They were all Chinese and they were all (for the most part) short.

Except for Chikara, who had brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes and was 5'4"

And they looked like the high school freshman girls that they were.

As Tiffany dragged her friend over to the computer (by her long, gorgeous flowing hair – NO! _No Mary Sue's!_) to type up the written piece of their project, the others were putting the finishing touches on the poster.

_Tiffany, Teresa, Susie, Jessica, and Chikara. _Susie wrote in her perfect handwriting with her calligraphy pen.

Chikara took one look at Susie's handwriting as she was pulled past the table and promptly stated:

"I hate you and your perfect handwriting. Go die in a pit." (AN: Yes, I really do say that all the time.)

Susie ignored her. Chikara, in a last-ditch attempt to get _someone _in her group to stop working like diligent students, poked Teresa. (AN: Gee, can you tell who has the shortest attention span in the group…no? Well, keep thinking, it'll—ooh, pretty Slinky!)

"Hey Terry!"

"What now?"

"You wanna go dance in the rain?" It had started raining about an hour ago.

"I don't particularly think that's a good idea, Chika."

"Pourquoi?"

"Well, for one thing, it's thundering and lightning out."

"…so?"

"Never mind."

Seeing that her plan wasn't working, Chikara played her trump card. Pulling a stack of CD's out of her sweatshirt pocket, she waved them in front of Teresa's face and asked,

"Hey Terry, how 'bout we go watch Episodes_ 19 and 78_ of Kenshin?" If Teresa had dog ears, they would have perked up. Susie looked torn between finishing the illustration that she was perfecting on the corner of the poster and joining her friends as the two of them drooled over Kenshin.

(AN: Terry and I are both madly in love with Kenshin. If you still don't know why we like those episodes so much, then you need to go watch them.)

"Sure!" The two made a mad dash for the stairs, only to be yanked back by their ponytails by Jessica and Tiffany. Susie seemed happy that she hadn't been able to decide. Chikara's CD's flew out of her hands and Chikara shrieked.

"IIEEEEEE! MY BABIES!" (AN: slow-mo style, of course!)

But before the ill-fated disks could hit the ground, an unusually loud peal of thunder sounded and the lights went out.

* * *

"'Kuso! What the frick was that?" growled Chikara, rubbing her now-throbbing behind. "Whoever turned out the lights and introduced my derriere to Mr. Floor—well, let's just say I'm gonna return the favor and introduce you to MR. SPORK!" Chikara pulled a spork out of her sweatshirt pocket and waved it threateningly.

"Well, unless you wanna take it up with God, I suggest you don't try it—not that I think your spork could do much damage. I think some lightening hit your house, Tiffy." Susie replied.

"Aw, damnit! Now how are we gonna finish the project?" Let's just say that if this were a cartoon, at least two jaws would have made audible dropping noises at Tiffany's remark.

"Um, Tiffy?" This from Jess.

"Yeah?"

"Lightening just hit your house, and all you can think is that now we might not be able to finish the project?"

Chikara butted in, "Which, I might add, isn't due for a WEEK! You know what, never mind. I'm going out to your garage to get a flashlight so I can go look for some Tomato Pretz and Starbursts, Tiffy."

"I'm coming too!" shouted Teresa, getting up to join her friend. The two made their way to the garage door, but not before—

"ITAI! Who put that there?" Teresa yelled as she kissed floor.

"Terry, that's your backpack."

"Oh."

"Hey Tiffy?" Chikara had just opened the door that led from the basement to the garage. "Has there always been a large purplish-black void where your garage is supposed to be? 'Cause I definitely don't remember it being here last time I came over."

"WHAT?" Susie, Jessica, and Tiffany ran over, sure that Chikara was being—well, Chikara. Unfortunately, they all conveniently forgot that Teresa had yet to get up off of the floor. Tripping over their friend, they slammed into Chikara, who wind-milled her arms around, trying to keep her balance before falling into the "garage." Followed by the three friends who were not currently moaning on the floor.

"Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" As the four fell tumbling through the purplish-black void (better known as a plot hole), Teresa picked her head up off the floor.

"Huh?" She looked through the garage entryway door at the void.

"That's new."

* * *

Chikara: I know I know: it wasn't very long or very funny. I promise, it'll get better. This was just to introduce the characters.

Tas: Why are you posting this under Inuyasha if you're not gonna get there for a few chapters?

Chikara: I'll answer that, since I know I'm gonna get asked it eventually. This fic is posted under Inuyasha because we will be spending the most time in Inuyasha world, and because we will visit it multiple times. I can't put it under Crossovers ('cause it's not), so this seems to be the best plan of action for the moment.

Now, I want all of you readers-

Tas: What readers?

Chikara: Shut up, Tas! I know they exist! They do, they do!

Tas: You just keep telling yourself that…

Chikara: Anyways, I'm mostly doing this fic for myself and my friends—I just posted it on a whim. The point it, I don't give a flying fig what you think about it. However, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and other _non-flame _reviews would be mighty nice!

**Next Time: **Chikara and her friends find themselves in the world of CLAMP – and Teresa is nowhere to be found! Will she ever show up? And what will happen if the girls meet the CLAMP School Detectives?


End file.
